


Cheol & Han

by an_anna



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Drama AU, M/M, inspired by mini drama, minor relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_anna/pseuds/an_anna
Summary: Seungcheol finally back to Seoul after years abroad.Then he met Jeonghan, his ex, who just happened to be there.





	1. Hello, Seoul

**Author's Note:**

> Idea based on Line Indonesia Mini Drama "Nic & Mar"
> 
> All credit goes to Line Indonesia.

**Seoul, Winter 2018. This is the story of a journey, about two people that are not searching, but finding.**

_**_Cheol_** _

 

As I step down of the airplane I feel the cold of Incheon Airport floor and smile widely. Its been long time since i step in this land. Outside, I choose to take the airport train to Seoul before using a taxi to my hotel. Well, i just need to check in because I am not planning to sleep nor rest, I've plan I'd like to take a walk in my hometown country. Enjoying the vibe after a decade long. **** _ **  
**_

After checking in, i go straight to my destination which is close by hotel. My first destination is, of course, Namsan Tower. Yeah, how I missed this place.  so I just need to take a  I decide to buy a cup of hot coffee, well, to warm me up. I walk up the hill, enjoying the scenery of the tall tower. I see the surrounding, it's like everything has changed and it looks new in my eyes. The last time i got here its not this crowded and have full of green. Now its really looks like attraction, as expected from Kpop (yes, i actually kind of listen to it too) and there is cafes and even convenience stores, but it still has lots of traditional stages, i miss this.

I take out my phone, i had a selfie that shows im in the namsan tower, send it through group chat, consisting of my best buddy from high school, Mingyu and Vernon.  I cant wait to tell them im in town, ive been want to drink again with them.

 

 **Seungcheol** : Guys, I'm in Seoul right now.. 

I attach the photo.  
  
  
**Vernon** : Too bad, Hansol and I were leaving Korea 3 days ago, we went to Maldives, honeymoon, you know -Boo-  
  
  
**Mingyu** : Too bad too, Cheol. I am in the middle of my holiday in Hawai. It's summer here..  
  
  
**Seungcheol** : OH yeah, too bad. And congrats to you, kwan -.-, i think you shouldn't use Boo anymore....

 **Seungcheol** : And enjoy your holiday, Gyu.  
  
  
**Mingyu**  : But I think, Jeonghan Hyung is in Seoul, right now. I mean, look at his Instagram. It said Seoul Fashion week, so he probably is in Seoul.

  
**Vernon** : Jeonghan Hyung is in Seoul, he'll be the main model for this season for Big Park. -Boo-  
  
  
**Seungcheol**  : Jeonghan?  
  
  
**Vernon**  : Yeah, don't you remember? Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan, your ex, back in the high school days. -Boo-

 

I left dumbfounded, I even can not reply to any messages from them. I decide to search Jeonghan's Instagram, why i didn't even follow him?. It surprised me he had a banner said Seoul Fashion week Big park Collection as his cover and him with a towel of Seoul fashion week for his profile picture.  
  
  
I try to send him a dm, a photo of me in front of the Namsan Tower, Saying, that guess who i am and where i am. I dont exactly waiting for his reply, i mean, he must have tons of dm on his IG. So, I just let it as i walk-in circle in the top of Namsam tower. Suddenly, I hear my phone buzz and found that Jeonghan reply to me, and he did even give his kakao id so we can move from dm to more private chat. I suddenly miss him.

 

 **Seungcheol :** Hi, Han, its me.

 

 **Jeonghan** : Cheol! Are you in Seoul? Why? For what?  
  
  
**Seungcheol** : Yeah, Holiday, and you know, I miss Korea. Sooo much.  
  
  
**Jeonghan**  : Oh yeah? With this kind of timing? Or are you just with your calculation? Or maybe, you know, I have a runaway so you decided to go here. Are you that desperate to meet me?  
  
  
**Seungcheol**  : Hahaha... Isnt it should be you, you are the one that like to calculate every act..  
  
  
**Jeonghan**  : Can we meet up?

 

I wait for Jeonghan at the entrance of the park My morning coffee is long done by the time Jeonghan's last message. i'm trying to figure out how he is in real life, how's his life, how's he look after a decade. Well, i believed he still beautiful as ever.  I nervously play with my phone. Just maybe, Jeonghan inform me or just send me a mere of massage.  
  
  
Few times I look at my wrist. When will he come? Maybe he'll stood me, he is busy right? Then, in this crowd, I heard a familiar footstep. I turn my head and I found him, my ex. Walking steadily with two cups of coffee in his hand. And yes, he still stunning as ever.   
  
  
Jeonghan smiles at me, "Here," he handed me, one of the cups which I gladly take.  
  
  
"Black coffee, less sugar," Jeonghan said.  
  
  
I smile at him and gave him a friendly hug, well, he gladly accepts and hug me too.  
  
  
"Owh, you still remember my favorite coffee," i said when i loosen our hug.  
  
  
With his genuine smile, he replied "Of course I remember,"   
  
  
We take a walk together to circling the park. "How are you?" I ask him as the opening of our talk, today.  
  
  
We decided to enjoy in the park outside Namsan tower are, We sit in one of the benches there, "Then, Cheol, What are you doing in here?"   
  
  
"As I said, just a few days holiday, how 'bout you?"  
  
  
"Work, you know, I just come from New York for fashion show last week, and here I am," he srugh it off  
  
  
"Fashion week, isn't it? Wow! Isn't it amazing? Then, when it'll be held?" The coffee in my hand getting colder  
  
  
"The runaway was 2 days ago. You late to watch my walk," Jeonghan's laugh is still amusing for me.  
  
  
"Then, Why are you still in Seoul? I know, after this, you need to go somewhere else, right?"  
  
  
"I still have a few jobs for magazines, or yeah, something like that," he said as he sipped his coffee.   
  
  
"As expected, World class Model. As busy as always. But its your dream, right?"  
  
  
"Yeah, my dream. And I heard your business is going well, too. Your company make a lot of branch and merging,"  
  
  
i laugh it off, "Well,, it's like that. That was my job, though. But yeah I need to enjoy every moment that I have," he gave me simple giggling, of course with his shy smile.  
  
  
The silence built between us, we enjoy our coffee and the scenery right around us. Then, he looks at me with his eye smile.  
  
  
i raised my eyebrow "What?"   
  
  
"I suddenly remember something, you know, i'm just curious, what happens with your lovely car?" he suddenly said about my car back in my high school days, my dad's car actually.  
  
  
"That? I sold it. I think it was just before I went to London," I remember the last time i rode it.  
  
  
Jeonghan looks at me disbelief, "You sold it? I thought you never leave that car, I even thought you take that car to London,"  
  
  
"Are you kidding me? Heck, I found a new fancy car there I will buy new one instead of bringing that old car,"  
  
  
"Hahaha. I know. But, did you remember, in the night, when we went for a date, the engine are exploded. In the heavy rain?"  
  
  
Why Jeonghan still remember when i look so lame? "Of course I remember. It was crazy, right? That's why I sold it,"  
  
  
And what I got for an answer just laugh for him. Laugh that I always enjoyed and never get bored of it.  
  
  
"Then, when your plane landed?"  
  
  
"This morning. I really miss this city, that's why I take a walk instead of sleeping all day long on my hotel room,"  
  
  
He look at me and smiling, "Want to grab something?"  
  
  
I nod as the answer, and we leave the park, going to some kind of cafe, he lead me, of course. I don't even know the road. But before we go to cafe he point out his favorite bakery.  
  
  
"Cheol, this has been my favorite bakery whenever i got here. Want to try?"  
  
  
I nod, "Sure. Bread for brunch isn't that bad,"  
  
  
The smells of the bakery entered my nose as Jeonghan open the door. Oh my, I suddenly feel hungry.  
  
  
"What do you want?" He walks in the store which displays a lot of type of bread.  
  
  
"Hmm, Let's just grab sandwich," I said as I take a chicken sandwich.  
  
  
"Chicken? I want it too," Jeonghan take another chicken sandwich, but he also grabs few cookies.  
  
  
I paid the sandwich and we go out of the bakery, we walk in the shopping district, looking around.  
  
  
"Where we'll go?" Jeonghan points out a bench that usually use for the pedestrian who enjoy the busy street.

 

"I hope you dont mind,"  
  
  
"Alright, here, let me bring that sandwich," I take the plastic bag from his hand and walk to the said bench.  
  
  
"Cheol, I just realize, you didn't wear any gloves," He grabs my hand.  
  
  
I simply take out my hands and srugh it, "I forgot about it,"   
  
  
"Oh my God. Here, use it," he takes of his gloves and hands it to me.  
  
  
"How about you?" I asked as I wear his gloves.  
  
  
"Im fine. It's usual for me. I just tugged my hand on my jacket, and it will be warm again,"  
  


Jeonghan walk first, leave me behind, but few steps after it, he turns around and makes a gesture to call me to catch up with his pace.  
  
  
**Yoon Jeonghan, Thanks for the warm that you give to me. In one cup of coffee, in a pair of gloves and a simple thing, name SMILE.**

**__Choi Seungcheol__  
**


	2. Close Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridge, Tea, and a Ferris wheel.

Jeonghan and I walk on a kind of bridge. Jeonghan said the name is "Rainbow Bridge". He suggests to see the bridge in the night, so I can see the rainbow.

  
We crossed the bridge and sit on the grass in the riverside. I take out the sandwich and hand it to Jeonghan.

  
Jeonghan takes a bite from his sandwich and then looks at me.

  
"What?"

  
"Seungcheol, you know, sometimes I know your condition from Mingyu. And he said that you really are absorbed in your job. Are you enjoying it that much?"

  
"Well yeah, I enjoy it. You know I am a workaholic. And besides, in there I always travel alone. So I better absorb with my job.”

  
"So So. I understand. But, did you remember, when we dated, we go everywhere together? You and me, it was kind of fascinating."

  
"Well, yeah. If I can say, you were one of the best partners I ever had. It's difficult to find someone like you."

  
I hear a laugh, he laughs out loud. Probably because he goes up as I said.

  
"You know, Jeonghan. Why did I tell it's good traveling with you?"

  
"Eh? Why?" not even stop his laugh, he answers me.

  
"See, we just meet and you gave me a cup of coffee. I am hungry, you bought me a sandwich."

  
Then he pinches my stomach and I just can whine while laughing.

  
"Aish, you! Spoiled Brat!"

  
"And who do you think you are? You were such a spoiled brat too, back then."

  
We continue our breakfast. "Then, how is it going in New York?"

  
"It's good. I can meet a lot of people. It's awesome. It's like the world comes to you or something,"

  
"And the negative side?"

  
"I miss home so much when I am there. So it's kind of lonely?"

  
"Then, Jeonghan, tell me, where do you live? I mean, did you live in New York, or still in Tokyo?"

  
"My home, I don't have a home. My home is still with my parents in Seoul. I live in the Hotel that the agency gave me when I go to some country to have a job. But, if it's like New York and Tokyo where I have long contract, they will give me an apartment to stay."

  
With this statement, it makes silence. I turn my gaze, not looking into his eyes. I feel thick air near my nape, I turn around, found his face close to my ear.

  
"Our conversation was so serious." he whispered to me.

  
"Yeah. Not like our usual conversation."

  
We continue our breakfast, gulp down the sandwich. When we were done, Jeonghan held out his hand to me.

  
"Hm? what?"

  
"Do you planning to just sit down all day long? Let's take a walk. I know you miss Seoul, so, let's go."

  
I take his hand and we are strolling in Seoul's road, I remember it named gwanghamun, we walking hand in hand. I smile at him and he smiled at me, too. I tighten our hand, sending some warmth to his hand. Assure him, make sure, that I will keep him warm.

  
“Seungcheol. Want to go there?" Jeonghan said with pointing his finger to one kind of vintage cafe.

  
"What is it? I never know that place before."

  
"Oh yeah. Of course, you leave Seoul 10 years ago, as I remembered. It's one kind of cafe that serves the best tea. I mean, why don't we make ourselves warm with one cup of tea?"

  
"Oh, it's a good idea. Let's go."

  
Jeonghan opening the cafe's door. I feel stunned by the decorations. It's not like I am in modern Seoul. It felt so homey. They even decorate the hallway with the herb, I think it tea. There is a lot of kinds of tea.

  
Jeonghan pours the Darjeeling tea into my glass and his glass.

  
"You know, Seungcheol. When I was still a kid, when I was crying, sad, or fell down, mom always made a cup of tea. She said to me, that I Should drink tea with eyes closed, thinking something good. So, when I open my eyes, something good will happen."

  
I see him drinking his tea with eyes closed. I look at him closely. Simply, I watch his calm face.

  
"But, be careful. Someone said you supposed to fall in love with the eyes closed."

  
I make my self in front of him when he opens his eyes, so, he can see me fully.

  
"What do you mean, Seungcheol?"

  
"Nothing," I said while I eat a piece of my cake

  
He put down his glass and smile shyly.

  
"Jeonghan, try to hold your glass again."

  
"Why?"

  
"Just do it and don't forget to close your eyes."

  
He picks his glass and closes his eyes. Not want this moment goes away, I take out my phone and snap a picture of him. I will cherish this picture.

  
I decided I should be the one who paid for our tea. So, when I go to the cashier, I see he is looking at the collection of the tea. The cafe also sells the tealeaf.

  
When I open the door, after paying, I realize that Jeonghan isn't behind me. I look back and found nothing. When I want to enter the cafe again he comes out with his genuine smile. He takes out his hand and hands me a paper bag.

  
"What is this?"

  
"For you. When you are sad."

  
"Thank you," I said and take the paper bag.

  
Jeonghan said we Should take a subway for our next destination. When we come out of the basement. A big Ferris wheel is welcoming me.

  
"Why are we here?"

  
"Are you kidding me, Seungcheol? Of course, we will ride it."

  
"Jeonghan, please, you know I have acrophobia."

  
"I know but you said when we dated that you like to watch city buildings, right? So, we will ride it. You can see Seoul from above."

  
"But, Jeonghan."

  
"It's okay, Seungcheol. I am with you."

  
Jeonghan pulls my hand to join the queue. After waiting a few minutes, we entered the cube of the Ferris wheel. We sit side by side.

  
"See, it's great, right?"

  
"Yeah. But I am still afraid. Sure, Seoul is indeed a good city."

  
"I know it. Don't worry. If you feel afraid, just grip my hand."

  
I look at him seeing him rubbing his hand to make warmth. I smile and hug him.

"EH? Seungcheol?"

 

"You are feeling cold, right? It will make you warm. And it also makes me calm about my fear."

  
When we were done and ride down, I take a look at the glass beside Jeonghan. Something has written on it. Probably Jeonghan does it. I take a closer look at it. I still can read the word, the meaning is -Come Closer-.

  
After done with the Ferris wheel, Jeonghan suggests to take a photo together as a memory, he said. Other people help us to take a photo. When the one who takes our photo said, that we look awkward, I put my hand on Jeonghan Shoulder and pull him closer.

  
**I, You, and Us. it's like nothing has changed. And such a distance never exists. _Yoon Jeonghan_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for took it so long. here is the second chap. Please wait for more.


	3. In Seoul With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Day.  
> Jeonghan and Seoul

Author POV  
  
Today Seungcheol decide to go out alone. Last night, Jeonghan told him that he had another photoshoot that Should be done by today. Aimlessly Seungcheol wanders around. He does sightseeing, strolls around and looks at the familiar road.

  
Seungcheol digging his pocket, he finds Jeonghan's glove and takes it out. Then the memories come back. Like a movie that plays on his mind, when Jeonghan lends him the gloves.  
  
Seungcheol digging again his pocket, now Seungcheol takes out his phone. Wondering if he needs to sent Jeonghan massage or not. Then he just looks at his phone. Lean into the railing.  
  
Meanwhile, Jeonghan enters the studio of his photoshoot. He chats with the designer and other staff, saying he looks forward to the project. He wears a lot of set of clothes. Change from a simple sweeter to a formal coat.  
  
He only has a few last sets when his manager told him that he has a massage. He said to his manager to ignore it and he will check it later.  
  
After the photo shoot, he goes back to his own green room. He changes to his own clothes and takes his phone. The last massage that his manager shows him is from Seungcheol a simple Line Massage.  
  
  
 **Seungcheol**  : When will you be done?  
 **  
Jeonghan**  : I am done. I just need to settle something with my manager. Why?  
  
 **Seungcheol** : When you're done can you accompany me? It's kinda lonely...  
  
 **Jeonghan**  : Let see...  
  
  
'Another day with you, where will we go?' ask Jeonghan with a little smile in his face.  
  
When he wants to go out of his green room, the female staff who passes by him says something that catches his ear. Making him a little startled.  
  
 _"Sometimes he didn’t realize how special you are when you're beside him."_  
  
Jeonghan packs his belonging, said to his manager that he had an appointment after this. Luckily, his job is done for today. After that, he checks his phone again finding photos from Seungcheol indicate where he is.  
  
Instead of going with his car he makes his manager get his car while himself goes by train. Jeonghan sends a Line massage to Seungcheol to meet him at the station near his place.

  
On Seungcheol's side. He leans on the railing outside the underground train station. He starts to look around. In no time Jeonghan comes from behind closed Seungcheol's eyes with his hands and got closer.  
  
"Guess who?" whisper Jeonghan.  
  
"Only you that I'm waiting for right now, Jeonghan."  
  
"Ah, you are no fun!" Jeonghan gets his handoff.  
  
Seungcheol takes out Jeonghan's glove and gives it back to him. With a mumble of thank you, of course. Jeonghan just takes his own gloves and wears it. Then he takes out another gloves, red gloves and gives it to Seungcheol.  
  
"Here. For you. Present from me."  
  
"Why do you always give me something?"  
  
Jeonghan just shrugs it off then he pulls at Seungcheol's hand. They start to do window Shopping in Dongdaemun. Doing crossing in the busiest crossing in Seoul. Walking hand by hand and pointing at one Shop to another. It is fun.   
  
"Look, Seungcheol-ah. Dongdaemun sure changed a lot since the last time you go here, right?"  
  
"Yeah. The Shop district was like blooming here. It's like I can find all just in one street now."  
  
"See, Basically you don’t need to go out of Seoul to find anything,”   
  
"Yeah. I seriously need to go here every time I back to Seoul."  
  
"By the way, Seungcheol-ah. You said that today is your last day in Seoul. You'll go to where tomorrow? Jeju?"  
  
"Yeah. I want to go there. I want to feel the nature. I plan to meet Seungkwan too but too bad he is on Honeymoon. But I think it's still better to go there to have short escapade from the busy street,"  
  
"Is that so?"

“Yeah,”  
  
After a few more talk, they decided to turn to one of the photo booths. Jeonghan said as souvenir and proof that they met in Seoul;. They do many kinds of pose. From simple looking pose, cool pose, funny pose, they even do some romantic pose, such as Seungcheol kissed Jeonghan's cheek.  
  
"You can keep this photo," said Jeonghan as he gives Seungcheol the kissing photo.  
  
"Of course. I keep it on my wallet." Seungcheol truthfully put the photos inside his wallet.  
  
Then they go around again in Dongdaemoon. Their hands still link together and their smiles never leave their faces. Even in the crowded area they still feel like they're in their own world.  
  
 **Wandering around Seoul, with you. Yeah, you, Jeonghan. You make my days more colorful. Suddenly, I want tomorrow to be far away. I want the day stop right this, right now, at this moment. I want, every day passes like this. Just with you, Jeonghan _Choi Seungcheol_**


	4. Our last Day

After strolling in Dongdaemun they decided to go somewhere else. They turn to one kind of market. Looking from one booth to another. Seeing a lot of fresh fruits and vegetables. They even have fish, seashell, prawns, crab, and a lot of seafood.  
  
"Seungcheol-ah. Wanna come to my place?"  
  
"Place?"  
  
"Hm. I have a temporary apartment in Seoul. I can make dinner for us."  
  
"Really? I will come but I want you to make my favorite food as you did in our school days."  
  
"What? Seashell soup? You sure like seafood so much."  
  
"Of course, Your cooking is the best."  
  
"Alright, I will make it special just for you."  
  
Jeonghan enters one kind of booth that sells sea products. He buys a lot of kinds of fish and others, he gives more special attention to shells. He buys everything that Seungcheol pointed and said that he wants it.  
  
After done buying the ingredients they head to Jeonghan's apartment. Jeonghan opens his apartment door inviting Seungcheol. The other looks at Jeonghan's apartment without moving an inch. After a few seconds he takes a deep breath before following Jeonghan entering his apartment.  
  
"Just make yourself home, Seungcheol-ah. I'll make our dinner."  
  
Seungcheol takes off his coat and takes one bottle of water from Jeonghan's fridge. He looks at Jeonghan in an apron who busily making the soup for their dinner. When Jeonghan turns his head to him he flashes a simple smile to the man that he had loved.  
  
"How is the food?" ask Jeonghan as they start their dinner.  
  
"It's good. The taste didn't change at all."  
  
"Of course. Did you think my cooking ability is like yours?"  
  
"Hahaha. No. Of course not. I know you. I bet you make this for other boys, your lover, maybe. Do you have one?" said Seungcheol while looking on his plate.  
  
Jeonghan drops his fork and looks at his ex-partner. "What are you talking about? What about you? New lover? Girls? Boys?"  
  
"How can you turn the subject of our conversation? But yeah, sort of. But no one had a serious relationship with me. How about your relationship?"  
  
"I just got dumped. Last year. You know I think it's really hard to find someone that is suitable for me."  
  
"Well, it's tough for me too. It's really hard to find someone who can serious and suitable for me," said Seungcheol as he eats his last spoon.  
  
"Well, if you are looking for someone like me, it's difficult."  
  
"Of course, Jeonghan. I need to go back to Seoul just to find you."  
  
"Hahaha." Jeonghan laughs freely.  
  
"Anyway thank you for cooking dinner for me. And thank you for accompanying me around Seoul. It sure brings back my memories."  
  
Jeonghan holds his glass high in front of Seungcheol."Cheers for our last night in Seoul?"  
  
They gulp down their beer before Seungcheol says something.  
  
"Well, does it really have to be our last night?"  
  
"Ha? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Let's go to Jeju together?"  
  
"Ha? Are you kidding me?"  
  
"No. Of course not. I am deadly serious here. Join me to Jeju?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? That is impossible."  
  
"Why? It has been a long time since we went together somewhere. And your job is already done, right? Don’t say you have last-minute photo shoot or something,"  
  
"Well, no such thing as that. But, yeah. Isn’t it so... so sudden."  
  
Then the room suddenly fills with silence. The only thing left is an empty bowl and their eating utensils. They are not saying anything until Seungcheol takes his jacket and Jeonghan bid him a farewell in front of his door. Seungcheol is not going anywhere. Still in the same place and it confuses Jeonghan.  
  
"Hm? What? Are you forgetting something?"  
  
"Well, no. Nothing. Well, I'll just get going."  
  
Seungcheol turns and ready to leave Jeonghan's apartment when suddenly a hand grabs his sleeves. When he turns his face, he finds Jeonghan just kisses his cheek.  
  
"You forgot it, my goodbye kiss,”  
  
After Seungcheol left, Jeonghan took one bottle of water and gulps it down. He throws the empty bottle to the trashcan and lay his body on the couch in the living room. He takes a big bear doll and hugs it. He just wants to drive to sleep when he fell a vibration in his thigh pocket. Another Line Massage from Seungcheol.  
  
Seungcheol attached a photo when Jeonghan opens it was a plane ticket from Seoul to Jeju. He closes the photo and began to read Seungcheol's massage.  
  
Seungcheol : let's go to Jeju. With me. Let's continue our journey to the beauty of Korea's culture. You, and Me. Together...  
  
 **Should I go? With him? _Jeonghan_**

**Author's Note:**

> I've said it that this is based on Line Mini Drama. In this story I'll change from the original one, such as place, character, and plot. And some of other things to make you understand the flow of the story. But maybe you will found something that's the same with the Mini Drama.  
> If you are Indonesian or understand Indonesian language you can go to Line Indonesia's Youtube channel to watch the original video.
> 
> I hope you enjoy  
> Please give it lots of love  
> Don't forget to comment and leaves Kudos.


End file.
